


我想牵起你的手（25）

by Epooh_23



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 各种宠, 纯的宠
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epooh_23/pseuds/Epooh_23
Summary: 宠你无下限





	我想牵起你的手（25）

**Author's Note:**

> 食用愉快

两个人虽然没有商量，但超级有默契他在他一定不在。这让各怀鬼胎的两个人松了口气。

 

装修装好了，味道也散了，什么都准备好了，选了个良辰吉日，既没放鞭也没放炮，就这么悄悄的搬进了新家。

“以后家务我全包。”  
“你要是做不到呢？”  
“认打认罚。”  
“我怕打不过你，在一个我舍不得下手。”  
“后一句才是真心话吧。”从后揽住他的腰“给你看样东西。”

高瀚宇神神秘秘的领着他走到一个房间前，打开门，打开门的瞬间季肖冰惊叹一声，是那个心仪的书柜，屋子被书柜充斥的满满当当。  
“你怎么买下来了”  
“你喜欢当然就买了”  
“都说没地方还买，你看这个屋子都没剩什么地方了。”嘴上嘟嘟囔囔，心里早就乐开了花。确实喜欢，左摸摸右瞧瞧。“这样我们有了一个书房，我看书你练字”

“啊，早知道就不买了。”高瀚宇假装懊悔。

“你敢退个试试！”

当然不会，就算练字是自己软肋，但是为了他喜欢忍忍是值得的。

 

“我也有东西给你看。”说完季肖冰用眼罩蒙住他的眼睛，“乖一点，不准偷看。”牵着他走，高瀚宇失去了视觉但是被他牵着也觉得心安，虽然疑惑他葫芦里卖的什么药，比自己还神秘。

“到了”拿掉眼罩，高瀚宇恢复了视觉，眼前的一切让高瀚宇僵在原地，浑身颤抖。

这活脱是个小型健身房，还有一个小角落放着吉他麦克，还有铺满一面墙的镜子。

“你说过你想回到舞台，我也相信你有重回舞台的那天，那个地方属于你”季肖冰说的很平淡，但眼里埋着真挚。高瀚宇眼泪止不住的掉下来，原来他的小心思是为了他的。  
“多大了还哭”手指刮刮他的鼻尖嗔怪道。

高瀚宇哭的鼻涕一把泪一把，“季肖冰你就是我的全世界呀”抱住他就是猛亲，季肖冰蹭了一身的鼻涕眼泪，也不嫌脏只是宠溺的笑“你呀”

“你信我？”  
“从来都信。”

幸福的抱住他，季肖冰险些仰过去。“今天不要躲我了好吗?”高瀚宇眼里闪着无比的星光，让人不忍心拒绝。  
“嗯”  
季肖冰明白高瀚宇的意思，平时两个人都忍着，一个是不想伤害对方，一个是还可以回头。可是现在，已经回不去了，害怕什么呢。

季肖冰洗好澡爬到床上安静的等他从浴室出来。把脸蒙在被子里想平静躁动的心，可好像不太管用。听到吱呀的开门声，不敢看他，头又往被子里缩了缩。高瀚宇看见他颤抖的身子，后悔自己是不是吓到他了。试探的拉下被子，倾身压上去。高瀚宇还没看清季肖冰的表情就被吻住了唇，一下子吻懵了，下意识的回吻，撑着身子避免压到他。

两个人都很激动互相探索着，唇舌交织，周围的空气都沸腾了。

高瀚宇的手自然的滑进季肖冰的衣领，一路向下。季肖冰感觉到了冷空气的侵袭，身体微微颤抖了一下，稍稍回过神来，推推高瀚宇的胸膛“喂，你为什么在上面？我不同意。”

“你享受就好了，很辛苦的”  
“不行”

好吧高瀚宇妥协了，翻身躺到在床上。脑袋空空的，自己老妈曾经隐晦的问过他在上还是在下，他信誓旦旦的说是上面。但如果大爷喜欢，自己吃点亏也没什么，只要他喜欢。

季肖冰在他身上鼓弄了一会儿，翻身用手捂住脸，闷声说到“算了你来吧，好累呀”

“乐意效劳”

 

高瀚宇含笑吻住他的唇，不断深入吸取他的甜蜜。季肖冰微微抬头迎合他的吻，双臂情不自禁的搂住他的脖子。一吻作罢，季肖冰松开双臂，躺在床上呼吸不匀。高瀚宇温柔的整理他额边被汗浸湿的碎发，把他的胳膊别在一起，用一只手把它们按在头顶，另一只手扶上他的胸膛，季肖冰被刺激的一个挺身，双手被禁锢住让他没有安全感，难受的扭动身子。

“害怕吗？”低低的声音传过来，高瀚宇对上他的眼，满眼的询问。“要做快做，你好烦。”季肖冰知道只要现在自己说不愿意他就会停下来，可弓已拉满，现在停下只会惹得两个人都难受。“别怕，有我在。”高瀚宇继续安抚他。

季肖冰抬头努力的去够他的唇，但是行动受限够不到，刺激太过强烈，体内的燥热让他特别想找一个发泄口。高瀚宇突然吻住他的唇，季肖冰像得到了释放一样，狠狠的咬，深深地吻。

高瀚宇另一只手没有闲着，附上他胸前的凸起，让其变硬变挺。季肖冰感觉身体内有什么东西想要酣畅淋漓的释放。

吻逐渐下移，离开了唇，从唇到颈侧到锁骨，从胸前略过，舌头在肚脐附近打转。季肖冰呻吟出声难为情的别过脸去。能感觉到下身已经跃跃欲试，可身上的人好像故意逗他，不给他真正的缓解。高瀚宇喜欢他现在的表现轻轻勾起嘴角，今夜还很长，所以不着急。

手握住了季肖冰的分身，撸动起来，季肖冰彻底疯了，以特别别扭的姿势捶着他禁锢着自己的胳膊，猫拳软绵绵的，对高瀚宇造不成任何威胁，这只会让他更兴奋加快手上的动作。铃口已经开始渗出液体，身下人浑身颤抖不已。

“高瀚宇，你放开我呀。”季肖冰想哭，想要抓着什么东西来缓解这种令人害怕的刺激。高瀚宇吓坏了，放开了禁锢他的手，季肖冰抱住他的肩膀开始止不住的哭。高瀚宇搂住他“没事的，我们不做了。” 季肖冰埋头在他胸前摇摇头，“做到最后。”

“大爷，没必要这样，我心疼。”

“我想。”伸手拿起一瓶润滑剂，挤在自己手指上。

高瀚宇制止住他的动作，忧虑的看着他。季肖冰回望他，泪眼婆娑。

“猫儿”

“你快点”说完继续挂在他身上不在看他。横了横心，将润滑剂挤在手上，顺着股间划入他身后的小穴。没什么经验，但是也做了功课，还算顺利。

嘶，想和做完全是两回事。季肖冰清晰的感受到异物的侵袭，手臂紧了紧冷汗淋漓，好疼，竟然这么疼。

高瀚宇心疼的吻他额头上的汗，“你要是疼我们就停下来。”

“我能忍。”

“你信我吗”

“嗯”

“放松点，我不会伤害你的。”

季肖冰在他的温柔下渐渐没那么紧张了，稍微放轻松，第二根手指进入，继续扩张，三根四根。季肖冰疼的咬牙，指甲深深的嵌入高瀚宇后背的肌肉。  
第四根了，高瀚宇觉得差不多了，开始在里面打转，好像在探寻一个什么东西。感觉到他的疑惑，轻轻推他，突然啊的一声，身子瞬间软了。

“是这里吗？”又碰了两下“啊”季肖冰向后倒去，好清晰的酥麻感。高瀚宇倾身压上来，吻掉他的泪。“马上就好，我怕弄疼你。”前戏做的差不多了，高瀚宇忍的很辛苦但怕弄疼自家的猫，还是忍着，忍到了极限，可还是停下手中的动作，翻柜子找东西。“找什么”季肖冰问的有气无力。  
“套，要不脏。”

“你直接进来，快点”

高瀚宇以为自己听错了“你愿意”

“嗯”

高瀚宇眼睛里闪着泪光，再次吻了吻他“准备好了吗。”

“嗯”季肖冰轻声说，头埋在他的肩窝里，紧紧的搂住他，好紧张，这是他们的第一次。

高瀚宇慢慢的进入，感觉他包裹自己的温热，这种感觉很奇怪，感觉他在进入另一个人的身体。故意放慢速度，享受彼此带来的快感。两个人看着对方的眼睛，捕捉对方表情的变化

好疼。

“你放松一点。”高瀚宇哄他。太紧了，完全没开发过的身体不适应这种侵袭，进不去了。季肖冰想放松可是害怕的战栗后面越缩越紧，夹的高瀚宇头皮发麻。

高瀚宇咬住他的唇，缠住他的舌与他热吻，唇齿交错。渐渐季肖冰失了意识，身子渐渐软了下来。一鼓作气，全部进入他的身体。

两人不约而同的嗯了一声。

“你适应适应，你说可以了我在动。”

扭扭身子，这种感觉好微妙。虽然两个人有的时候也会帮对方解决一下生理问题，可从没像今天这样坦诚相见。

“你忍了多久。”

“你说呢”高瀚宇的汗流过面颊，汇在下巴上。我一直再忍，我在等你。

“你来吧，我能忍的。”

高瀚宇如临大赦，开始律动。刚开始很轻，最后完全控制不住神经。季肖冰的呻吟声被撞的支离破碎，双腿情不自禁的攀上他的腰，两个人沉醉在彼此的温润中。

高瀚宇一下一下撞在他的敏感点上，季肖冰主动靠近他，让两个人贴的更近，让他进的更深。能听见呲呲的水声，让人面红耳赤。

“季肖冰，我好高兴这样的你只有我见过。” “这样的你只有我能看”

季肖冰静静的听着，没力气回答，只是更加主动的迎合他。

高瀚宇兴奋于他的主动声音嘶哑的说“一起射好吗？”

最后两个人一起射了，抱在一起缓了一会儿。高瀚宇用嘴叼了叼他的头发，看着他迷离的双眼，看来还没缓过神来。

把他抱起，去洗澡。不能在折腾他，虽然没完全满足，但是适可而止，不然会生病的。

温热的水包裹住季肖冰的身子，舒服的伸开胳膊腿，感受花洒带来的惬意。

高瀚宇跨进去，要给他清洗，季肖冰慌了坚决不同意。可当高瀚宇扶着自己腿撑开小穴的时候，身子还是变软了。

浑浊的液体顺着大腿根流出，混合着热水的蒸汽，一片淫靡。

季肖冰突然抱住他，趴在他肩头抽泣着。这个时候他最需要安慰。高瀚宇深知他要什么，抚摸他的后背，“没事了”

紧紧抱住他，“高瀚宇我们回不去了”

“我知道”

“我爱你”

“这个我也知道。”

 

 

第二天早晨，季肖冰差点起不来，狼崽子还算有良心，只折腾了自己一次，可一次也够自己受的。真疼，还有这么多吻痕，他是料定自己这两天不出门，真够狠的。忍着疼痛下床，扶着墙慢慢挪，一动就牵拉到痛处，“嘶”咦，这声不是自己出的？还有谁会发出疼的声音呢？

打开门，倚在门边，看着发出声音的人，那个人正拿着针线缝什么东西，而刚才那一声明显是扎到手了。

 

“你在干什么”季肖冰狐疑的问道。  
“醒了怎么不叫我。”放下手里的东西，走过去抱他“你现在不能动，会疼的。”  
“你手怎么扎出血了，缝什么这么卖力。”  
“一个坐垫，怕你坐着疼，这个垫子软绵绵的这样你坐着就不会疼了。”高瀚宇扬扬手里的成果得意洋洋“可爱吧。”

坐垫上面是一只猫和一只狗亲亲甚是可爱。

“那你不会少折腾我两次”季肖冰虽然心里感动，还是想翻白眼。  
高瀚宇戳戳他的腰，“我下回轻点”  
“闭嘴”  
“我给你揉揉”  
“滚”

拉他的胳膊，季肖冰没站稳倒进他怀里，跨坐在他身上，感觉下面生风，有点不对，天那自己里面竟一丝不挂！  
别扭的扭身子，高瀚宇一把按住他呼吸粗重“你别动，我会受不了的。”

季肖冰不敢动了，可是因为没穿内裤，一点安全感也没有，轻轻的想翻下身，可是一抻，牵拉到了敏感部位，麻酥酥的感觉袭来，季肖冰忍不住轻叫，身体好难过，有股欲火从内而外传来。紧紧抓着他的衣襟忍耐着。

 

怎么这么敏感，高瀚宇看出他难受，故意刺激他，在他耳边吹热气。

 

越来越难受，扭扭胯，这性感的模样让高瀚宇也险些控制不住。一口咬上去，吻他，高瀚宇扶住他的腰，突然感觉有什么东西滑滑的伸手一摸，才发现他里面什么都没穿，有点吃惊停下了手上的动作。

“猫你是在勾引我吗”

“流氓”抽身想离开，突然自己的阳物被高瀚宇握在手里被轻轻抚摸着，自己无可避免的硬了。

“想要自己动。”高瀚宇把自己脱的也一丝不挂，挑眉挑衅的看他。

季肖冰怒视他，你。能感觉到他火热的隐忍着的欲望，季肖冰心软了。昨天扩张的很充分，导致今天后穴还很松弛，身子一动，还没等季肖冰准备好，巨物就滑了进去，刺激的季肖冰向后仰身。高瀚宇急忙扶住他后仰的身子，结果身子向前倾，身下一撞。啊~，昨天的感觉还在，又疼又痒！

 

“想要自己动”高瀚宇逗他。

季肖冰扶住他的肩膀，紧紧的用手抓着，忍受着身后的充实，却一动不动。

两个人都不动，在那耗着，都在忍耐着，想让对方先低头。

季肖冰突然哭了，好委屈，真的好难过。高瀚宇爱怜的擦掉他眼角的泪，“我错了你别哭呀”抱住他一个劲儿的哄，“我错了还不行吗。”

“你不要在这种事上折磨我，本来我在下面就够亏的了，你还拿我寻开心，你怎么这么坏。”哭的好大声。

“好啦好啦”哄孩子一样哄他又亲又抱。  
“别哭了，你一哭后面就会缩的很紧。”高瀚宇揉着他的头发，让他平静下来。

季肖冰突然伸手捂住他的眼睛，高瀚宇瞬间坠入黑暗中。

“别看。”季肖冰轻声说道。抬起自己的腰，又坐了回去。唔，感觉肠道被拓开，他的男性象征进入更深更远的地方。季肖冰骑在高瀚宇身上做着令人羞涩的事，他不想让他看见被情欲熏心的自己。咬紧牙关，不发出一点声音。

高瀚宇感觉道身上人的动作，突然一下不由得闷哼一声。肠壁绞着自己的性器进入了一个紧密的秘密基地。爽的他差点缴械投降。轻轻的拿来他的手，吻上他的手背，看他面色潮红，眼神透露出媚意，呼吸不由得一滞。

“别看”季肖冰是用严厉的语气说的可在现在看来完全是在撒娇。

“很漂亮，哥哥很漂亮为什么不给看。”

季肖冰头抵在他的胸脯，摇着头。发丝划过高瀚宇的肌肤，痒痒的。

“在我面前不用压抑，释放自己就好了。无论你什么样子，在我眼里你都是最美的。”

季肖冰一拳压在他的胸肌上“给我，我难受。”

抱着他的腰怜惜的拖起，轻轻的放下  
嗯~季肖冰说不出话来，太深了很疼。感受到爱人对自己的爱惜，心里感动。  
高瀚宇不敢太用力怕弄疼了他，可轻微的刺激撩拨的季肖冰难耐的忍不住迎合他的动作，把自己送到他的面前。自己竟然这么主动，季肖冰要红透了。  
咬住他的肩，不想叫出声，这样的自己太羞耻了，从来没想过有一天会成为男人的胯下之臣。但如果这个人是自己所爱呢？

 

高瀚宇突然把他翻过去压在沙发上，还没从里面退出来，阳物摩擦着内壁转了一圈，这鲜明的感觉撩拨的季肖冰浑身紧绷。

“要正面。”从牙缝里挤出轻飘飘的几个字。“我不想背面”

“乖啦，这样损伤少一点。”

“求你了”声音断断续续，季肖冰已经发不出完整的字音了。

没办法把他又翻了过来，季肖冰看着他的眼“这样我可以看见你，我想看着你做。”

吻他流下的泪，高瀚宇好好的疼爱他一番。

 

两个人躺在床上，盖着被子。季肖冰缩在高瀚宇怀里，累的眯着眼睛昏昏欲睡。

高瀚宇抚摸着他红肿的屁股，还有布满吻痕的肌肤，愧疚不已。

“大爷我们别做了，不要在坚持了，我看着你这么疼我也心疼。”

季肖冰睁开眼戳着他的下巴，他的胡子几天没剃有些细小的胡茬。“高瀚宇我说没说过。”

“嗯？”

“我喜欢，看见你开心我心里才踏实。如果我做的一切能让你满足，我心甘情愿。”

“不要在这么宠着我了，我会得寸进尺的。”拱了拱身子，把怀中人抱的更紧。

“那你尽管做好了。”嘟着猫嘴，找了个舒服的姿势睡觉。


End file.
